1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a section connector for building structures, such as, for instance, rafter assembly section connectors for winter gardens, windows, doors or the like, with the aid of which a hollow section, for instance a rafter section, can be attached at variable angles to another hollow section, for instance a crossbar section, or hollow or solid section, by means of a section connector element inserted into the one hollow section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Section connectors of this type for window, post, crossbar and other sections are already known to the art. Such section connectors are described, for instance, in the patents DE GM 93 03 883.6, DE GM 295 01 410 U1 and the as yet unpublished German patent application 196 31 891.2. In these publications, several section connector angles in one plane are possible, but not in more than one plane.
In the past, rafter assembly section connectors, used for instance for rafters in winter gardens and the like, could be achieved only by angular cutting and subsequent welding of the sections, preferably steel sections. The process of cutting and welding the steel sections is difficult and costly, because very expensive, high-precision machinery must be used to perform this work.
Therefore, the objective of the invention, as described in the claims, is to provide an easy-to-manufacture section connector, such as a rafter assembly connector, for winter gardens, for instance, that makes it possible to connect sections in three planes.
The advantages offered by the invention derive especially from the fact that sections can easily be connected with structural parts by means of screwing and assembly in three planes of 45xc2x0-90xc2x0. Welding is no longer necessary, no machinery is required and other costly, time-consuming work steps are eliminated.